Going to the market
by Valentine4u
Summary: Bulma gets tired of vegeta always emptying the fridge but doing nothing to help fill it up with food so she send Vegeta to the market. His first time and he regrets it. LOL
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny beautiful day in West City, and our day starts on the big Capsule Corp..

"WOMAN!!"

An angry blue haired woman walked down stairs and follow the angry voice to the kitchen.

Bulma gave a tired expression towards her husband "What is it now Vegeta?"

Vegeta frown and crossed his arm "The fridge is empty and it is your job to fill it up again, I've finished my training and I demand some food!"

Bulma got angry and used her lungs at well . "That's why you're screaming!? Did you just realized you just woke up Trunks!? He's not ready to wake up right now you bonehead! Now I gotta start my morning thanks to your stupid stomach! Thanks a lot!"

"Does it look like I care!? It's really all your fault woman, if you just done your job right, none of this would've happened."

She felt like screaming again but stopped herself and let out a huge sigh. "Look Vegeta" she said in a calm voice "You have two choices here, either you help me with Trunks to settle him down and look after him so I can go to the market"

"Wha-"

"Or!" she said in a little louder tone "Or, you can go to the market yourself and buy the food that you want"

Vegeta scowled.

"Why don't you take Trunks with you AND do the shopping as well. Woman I'm a Prince and therefore being said I am not a babysitter nor do I do the grocery shopping. End of discussion."

"Let me break it down for you Veggie!"

Vegeta let out a warning growl. She knows very well not to call him like that.

"Either you take one of those two options and not only I wont be cooking for you or fixing your stupid gravity machine but you will also be sleeping elsewhere and by elsewhere I mean the COUCH!"

Vegeta frowned. _How dare she threaten me like that!? Stupid woman, fine I'll show her how to do her job, besides how hard is to buy some stupid food at some stupid store. _

"Fine! I'll do that stupid shopping, and I wont take long like you do!"

Bulma giggled, if he only knew of the long lines and stuff like that he wouldn't go. "Okay but you have to take the car"

"What!? No that's where I draw the line woman I'm not driving that contraption!"

"But Vegeta not everyone flies you know! You'll cause a racket and I'll be having it on my front lawn. Pweetty please" Bulma said swaying her hips towards her husband in a way she knows he'll give in.

Vegeta turned away red burning his cheeks "Woman, you're just a tease, give me the damn keys!"

Bulma handed him the keys with a huge triumph grin on her lovely face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went outside. As soon as he saw the car he got in and put it in reverse. Making a stop at the red light made the prince wondered _How do I keep getting myself into this? Stupid woman.._

Next to Vegeta was a red convertible car, and the one driving it was a blond bimbo winking at him. Vegeta noticing this couldn't help himself but chuckle.

"Hey handsome! Where ya goin' wanna meet me somewhere? " said the bimbo with a beautiful smile.

Vegeta smirked "Women.." he mumbled. With that the light turned green and took off leaving the woman in the back. As soon as the store market came to view he parked the car and got out. He closed the door and activated the alarm. Walking down the path thinking of what to buy he bumped into someone.

Vegeta growled, somebody was about to get yelled at.

* * *

So how is it so far. Can you imagine Vegeta shopping at your local

Wall-mart?! Lol I know soo funny

Valentine

/bow


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vegeta bumped into someone**_

* * *

"**Hey! Vegeta buddy whatcha doin here?" said Goku with his stupid goofy grin. **

"**Well Kakarot if you must know I'm here to get some food."**

**Next to Goku came along his wife. **

"**Hey Chi, I'm gonna go get a cart for us honey, be right back!" Goku sad running towards the market carts. **

"**Where's Bulma?" asked Chi-Chi.**

"**The stupid woman stayed home with the brat"**

"**Vegeta, you think for now you know their names!" said an annoyed Chi-Chi. **

"**Their names are of no importance! It is not my fault the woman can't do her job as a housewife!" He said shoving his hands into his pocket jeans. **

**That set Chi-Chi off, 'housewife' is a sensitive word to her. **

"**You know monkey" said Chi-Chi getting close to his face. Made Vegeta take a step backwards (Now, if she only had a frying pan on her hand….sheez) "being a housewife is an extremely hard job ESPECIALLY when you have saiyans living there with their BIG STOMACHS!" **

**Now Vegeta getting close to her face "Listen woman!" He said pointing a finger towards her. "How is it my fault that you human females can't take a simple job as to cooking dinner! Here I thought it was in your DNA. I can't be blamed if you cannot function!"**

**Chi-chi got angry and gave him one of the hardest slap. People started to stare. Where was Goku? **

**You could see Goku kneeling down the pavement petting a stray dog, completely unaware of the situation between his wife and his rival/friend. **

**People around them started pointing and some started laughing because the guy got slapped. **

**Vegeta got angry not because she slapped him, but only because she was causing him public humiliation and that's one thing he cannot stand. He will not allow to get hit by a woman. **

**Vegeta pushed her against the wall and was so close he might as well be kissing her. "Never…hit..me…again got that wench?" he said breathing so close to her. **

"**Gee Vegeta if you wanted to kiss me just say so" Chi-Chi said smirking thinking she had the upper hand.**

**Vegeta smirked and held her chin close, that made Chi-Chi eyes widened. Pulling her chin so close to his lips he could hear her heartbeat and smirked. **

"**Don't think so high of yourself woman" Vegeta said pushing himself off of her "I don't kiss trash!" **

**Chi-Chi gasped "You bastard!"**

**Goku arrived hearing that word "Hey Chi" he laughed nervously "let's go inside, so we can go home and eat"**

* * *

**Goku and his wife were going towards the doors of the markets and stepped inside. Not too far away followed the Prince with a small red mark on the right side of his cheek. You could hear him mumble some unpleasant words of Goku's wife. **

**By the door there was this teenage boy handing down balloons for the little kids who entered. Tied to those balloons was a little lollipop. **

**Chi-Chi passed the guy meanwhile telling Goku their grocery list. But then she realized she was talking to herself because her husband was not next to him anymore. She looked behind and saw Goku standing next to the teenage guy looking at him, as if waiting for something. **

**Vegeta in his own world bumped into Goku with his cart. **

"**Dammit Kakarot, watch where you're going you idiot!" **

**Goku didn't respond. He was just staring at the guy. **

**He seemed to noticed and asked "May I help you sir?"**

"**Yea, where's mine?" he asked innocently.**

"**Sir…?" the teenage boy was confused.**

"**My balloon and lollipop?"**

**Vegeta slapped himself on the head "You must be joking Kakarot, stop acting like a kid and move out of the way now!" **

**Goku turned to Vegeta "Wait Vegeta, let me just get the lollipop, I'm hungry and I want sometime to munch on meanwhile" and turned back to the kid.**

"**I'm sorry sir… buts its for the little children only…" **

"**Kakarot move!" Vegeta said getting annoyed**

"**No! not till I get my lollipop."**

**Vegeta growled. "I swear.. And you call yourself a saiyan, you moron!**

**Chi-Chi came towards Goku "What's wrong honey, I was talking to myself you know, I sounded crazy"**

**Vegeta chuckled "Well it's about time you accepted your problem. It's not healthy keeping it in" **

"**Who asked you monkey!?" **

"**Wench!"**

"**Bastard!"**

"**Bitch!"**

"**Hey guys!" Goku laughed nervously, "They're kids around here please" He turned back to the teenager. "So how 'bout it. Could I get that lollipop?**

**Chi-Chi sighed "Just give it to him or he wont go away"**

**The teen gave Goku the balloon with the lollipop **

"**Hey thanks a lot! " he quickly opened the wrapper and start licking the lollipop. Turned to Vegeta and put on a huge goofy grin. **

"**Unreal, move out the way fool" Vegeta started walking away form Goku and the harpy called Chi-Chi. **

* * *

**Vegeta got out the list that Bulma gave him**

****Flashback****

"_**I don't need a list woman, I know what I eat!"**_

"_**Yes Vegeta but not all of us eat red meat, we need some variety so therefore I'm giving you a list"**_

"_**Why don't you just tell me what I need, I will remember everything"**_

"_**oh yea a long list? Just take it Veggie, I'm getting a headache and Trunks needs a bath" **_

_**Vegeta growled "Stop calling me that! Use my name dammit!" **_

"_**Not till you use mine!" **_

"_**Fine…Bulma, give me the damn list"**_

_******_**End of flashback****

**Vegeta mumbled 'stupid woman'. He started getting the boxes of soup and meat. He started going towards the fruit hall when he bumped into a cart. **

_**Damn it better not be harpy or that fool Kakarot!**_

"**Hey handsome, who knew I'd see you here" **

**It was that same blond bimbo from the convertible car. **

**Vegeta went the other way. **

"**Hey come on I don't bite, if you don't want me to" she giggled. **

* * *

**Goku started to get bored listing to his wife talking about day she had at the doctor with Gohan. He started to look around and saw Vegeta getting cornered by some girl. Goku giggled. **

"**Hey baby I'll be right back gotta go get….fruit" with that Goku left. **

**He could hear the conversation the girl was having with Vegeta**

"**Just you and me, and a hotel I swear we'll be breaking down the bed"**

**Goku just started laughing out loud holding his sides. **

**Vegeta turned to Goku and his cheeks started to get red. **

"**I wonder what Bulma would say if she saw you with her" **

"**Please Kakarot, as if I would sleep with trash"**

**The blond slapped him across the other cheek "jerk!" and walked away. **

"**Enough! Why am I the only one getting slapped!" **

**Vegeta blinked. Goku was gone. He saw Goku staring down some electric cars. **

"**Hey Vegeta what are those"**

"**Why don't you read Kakarot" **

**Goku read the instructions. "Hey its for the people who can barely walk. It suppose to be like a car so they can do their shopping. Hmmm" Goku began thinking. Then he started to get in on one. **

"**Wanna race Vegeta?" **

"**Please Kakarot, I have more important things to do" He started to walk away. **

"**Hey if you're a coward its alright. Guess its something else I'm good at" he said grinning in an evil way. **

**That made Vegeta stopped dead at his tracks "What did you say fool!? Fine your on!" Vegeta got in a cart as well and turned it on. "If it's a race you want, it's a race you'll get! Just don't be crying when you lose to the Prince of Saiyans. **

**Soon you can see them racing around the store. People screaming because the were almost run over. They raced around Chi-Chi. "Goku!!!" **

**Goku made a screeching stop that made Vegeta stop as well or he would've crashed with Goku. **

**Goku turned around and looked scared. **

"**Moron why did you stop? You finally give in? I knew it you're just a --" **

**Vegeta turned around as well, not only did he see a couple of security guards but he also saw a very pissed off Chi-Chi. He didn't know which one was worse. **

***An hour later Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta got out of the Head of Security's office***

"**Let's go home Goku"**

**They went their separate ways and Vegeta arrived home.**

**He put the bags on the table and turned around to see a mad Bulma. **

"**Three hours!? It took you three hours to buy that little!? Really Vegeta what did you do?"**

"**Woman, don't ask and NEVER send me to get the Groceries again." He left outside towards the Gravity Room. **

* * *

**How is it? Lol I know it was short but I felt like doing a short funny story**

**See ya guys later for more**

**Valentine**

**/bow**


End file.
